


Take the Hit

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Femcum, Lesbian pregnancy, sparring leads to sex, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daisy spars with May, gets horny, and eventually cums into her. Little in the way of actual sex compared to sparring and discussing their future as agents...I have no idea.
Relationships: Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Take the Hit

“You’re letting your guard down.”

Daisy gave a quick tilt of her head, a very light mocking of May’s criticism. It was far from the first time she had heard that in their regular sparring session. It also ceased being annoying a few weeks ago, as her own confidence in her guarded stance solidified.

“Not falling for it.” She followed that up with a cocky grin from behind her readied hands, stepping carefully as they continued the slow circle.

May rolled her eyes in her so very characteristic way. “Not everything is a bait, Daisy.” She went for the first blow, launching a quick strike right towards Daisy’s chin.

As expected, Daisy went right for the deflect, knocking her fist upward. What hadn’t been expected was her immediate follow up of closing the distance and striking back in the immediate moment afterward.

It missed striking the cheekbone thanks to a quick swerve of her head, but it had still put her on the defensive for just a moment.

“Better. Still letting your guard down.”

That time, she went in for the offensive, quick swings to start drawing Daisy’s attention upward. Their arms bumped and locked together repeatedly, a few hits sneaking past for clean strikes. When she was ready for her real move, she snaked her right foot around Daisy’s left leg, and used that to sweep her down to the mats below.

She pressed that brief advantage further, putting an arm across the collarbones while her other hand moved into position for what would be a finishing strike. Her leg had gone right between Daisy’s to leave her knee on the stomach, ensuring she was pinned down firmly.

“I told you.”

“Maybe that was the point.”

Daisy twisted a leg around May’s at the same time she planted her free arm down, using both to launch them both off to her right in a sharp roll. Her other arm grabbed the one May had pinned across her chest and forced it back out to the side as she landed on top. That left her with the first ready to take the finisher instead.

In such close proximity however, she didn’t have a good angle at all. There was far more contact between them than before the reversal. Their faces barely a few inches apart, legs entwined, and torsos practically mashed together.

Just for a moment, she found herself caught in a trance of staring right into May’s dark eyes. Detached from the racing sensation throughout the rest of her body, driven by her exertion. Experiencing more than the rush of fighting.

It was gone just as abruptly, leaving her faltering in confusion at herself right after.

“Sorry, May. I-”

She earned a rather harsh headbutt for that, followed up by May’s knee going back to her stomach and launching her off. The mats took off a lot of the blow when she landed on her side, groaning and coughing quite a bit.

“Ow…”

May was much quicker to stand back up, shaking the whole thing off with another of her blank looks. “Don’t get distracted. And don’t apologize. Back to it.”

Soon enough, they were back to staring each other down. That time with a few light marks to the face, some hair out of place, and a lot more sweat.

Daisy was already set on changing her approach slightly. Leaning forward meant her legs were a lot safer in theory, and she could remain focused on the blocks and strikes with her hands alone. And do her utmost to not think about that odd moment she had just experienced.

“Going straight for dirty then?”

“You’re not watching yourself. Others will exploit that.”

“Others, but not you?” Daisy went in with her opening blows. Two in succession towards the head, then her third going lower while the block was up high. She could feel brief contact, something she was about ready to feel proud of until she took a sharp jab to her left cheek.

May was holding back only as much as she absolutely needed to. Her intent was to keep Daisy focused on training as much as possible, and especially to avoid any more of those awkward pauses in the middle of it all. Time to think was time to ask questions, and she wasn’t in the mood for any at all.

That usually meant waiting for Daisy to lash out, then getting in past her poor guard for quick strikes again, and increasingly again.

“You’re being too aggressive. Stop trying to hit me.”

Unsurprisingly, Daisy went in for a few more jabs in response, some of which did make proper contact. She could tell it was actually starting to annoy May by then. “What’s gotten into you today?”

For reasons that escaped May herself, that struck a nerve. Her self-restraint went off just for a few moments, long enough to lunge forward and pin Daisy to the wall with a tight grip on both her arms.

“I’m not the one having blank moments right in the middle of…”

The fierce edge to her voice faltered when she noticed that exact same expression on Daisy’s face as the the first time. Instead of fear, there was some confusion, but more worryingly intrigue. And quite possibly arousal.

She released her grip immediately and took a few steps back, trying to collect herself. When that failed, she just turned around for her towel and water bottle. Quite prepared and ready to storm out then and there.

It took a little longer for Daisy to actually catch onto what was happening herself. Maybe she had been paying more attention to May in general of late, and simply hadn’t realized. Or she had just woken up that day in a bit of a different mindset, and was now coming to terms with something about herself.

“May, wait.”

May shook her head with a dark glare, already on her way to the door.

It didn’t stop Daisy from moving to follow her in a characteristic show of her persistence. “Look, I don’t know what-”

“We’re done here.”

The tense silence that followed after May left the room was almost sickening. Everything had happened so abruptly, and ended in much the same way, that Daisy was completely lost for words, and feelings. She had no idea how to feel about the fact that she was now getting turned on by May, let alone the larger repercussions of that. If anything, she was feeling worried that it had just ruined future training between them.

Whatever the case, it soon became clear what she had to do. Just not what would follow right after that.

“May!”

She left her own towel and bottle behind on her way out into the hall beyond. Down towards the residential wing, she could just barely see May clearing a path through all others with her presence alone.

With little regard for how she looked, or any of it looked for that matter, Daisy began briskly walking down the hallway after her. If the door to her room closed, that would be the end of it, and without anything answered or resolved.

It was a narrow call between the door starting to close, and her dextrous weave into May’s room. More than likely, she’d get thrown out before long. Especially after seeing that particularly icy glare from her.

“I said we’re done. There’s nothing to discuss.”

Daisy made no attempt to hide her eyeroll. Under just about any other circumstances, she would’ve taken that moment to actually look around May’s room now that she was in there. On that one occasion, there was no wandering of her eyes. In either respect.

“Is it really that repulsive to you? That there might be some small part of me that liked getting up close?”

May tried to keep to her unfeeling stare, arms firmly folded across her chest. For once, and perhaps because they were safe from the sight of others, she was the one who began to falter. Even she had her limits, and Daisy’s own stare was starting to push them.

“I’m not repulsed. Not like that.” As her demeanour began to lose its icy shell, her posture eased up as well. Becoming far less uptight. “I don’t think it’s appropriate, among other things. We keep things professional here at SHIELD.”

Daisy nodded slowly, knowing when to appreciate a personal answer from May. And when the rhetoric was more than just that. A cover for something else.

“You’re saying that like there’s actually something going on between us.”

“You followed me into my room.”

“Yeah? Because I’m really confused about what happened back there. And I’m not gonna let you turtle up about it all and start avoiding me until the next big crisis happens, Melinda.”

May raised an eyebrow at that, in about as much disbelief as Daisy was herself at that moment. As if the whole thing wasn’t already awkward and confusing enough for them.

“Look, I’m not sure what to make of it either. Maybe it’d be a good idea to just pretend this didn’t happen.”

“And what, ignore it if I feel something again?” After a rather exasperated sigh, Daisy felt ready to turn around and walk back out. The whole thing was now starting to feel embarrassing. And the idea of trying to move on from it was starting to grow in appeal.

Before her hand reached the handle, she sighed again, then closed it and turned back around. Preparing to leave had just opened up a feeling of renewed determination. The need to be certain that walking away was the right move.

“I need to know, May. I won’t stop thinking about it if I walk out right now, and that’s going to be worse. I have to know.”

Without any further warning, she stepped right up to May, clasped her head and went right in for a deep kiss. It lasted for just a few seconds, though she was breathing quite heavily after it all the same. The momentary exhilaration of her impulse was putting her back into a new buzz of energy.

In spite of all her instincts and reflexes, May hadn’t flinched or pushed back in the slightest. She just stood there, almost dazed by the completely unexpected kiss. Now she was the one who had no idea what to make of her own feelings.

Daisy began to shrink back again when the lack of reaction continued, a sinking feeling now taking place. “I’m sorry. Maybe you’re right, and we need to forget this…”

The daze began to subside, allowing May to start taking action again. She went for the shoulder grab instead for her means of getting in for the kiss. That time, she made sure it lasted longer, keeping her eyes locked during, and after they parted lips.

“You’re right. I’d just start thinking about what might have happened too.”

Both women became lost in gazing at each other for several seconds. Then, out of nowhere, they practically leapt at each other.

The kissing was quickly lost in the mess of sensations that followed. Each starting to grab and grope at the other, moaning into each others lips all the while. Fingers caressed across skin and spandex alike, at least until they started tugging at each other’s training bras.

Before long, Daisy was falling back onto the bed. Pinned beneath May once again, though that time with plenty of room to move as she yanked her top off at last.

It was soon joined on the floor by May’s top, prompting the onset of groping each other. May went for the neck to begin with, her lips starting to lather it up while she ground her way down Daisy’s thigh.

The mild discomfort of their breasts mashing together brought Daisy up from her aroused daze just a little. She had given it a shot, and could still back out if she wanted to, at any point.

“May…”

May was up from her neck just like that, taking a moment to wipe her mouth as she looked down at her with lidded eyes. “Bit early to start calling names.”

Daisy looked right at her for several seconds, lost in thought, wondering just how they’d look back on that moment. Whether going forward would add to the shame, or lessen it.

When the moment ended, she went back to her instinct. Whatever her doubts, that instinct told her to pursue, wherever it ended up leading her. In the back of her mind, she also knew that if things did end up turning out in the worst case, May was literally the last person who would ever talk about it to anyone. The risks were not that high after all.

She decided to take the plunge by making it as physical as possible. While her lips went right back for May’s, seeking a second round, her hands were gliding right down her sides. As soon as they found that curve, her fingers dug into the tight fabric of May’s training shorts, pulling those hips down as tight as possible against her own.

There wasn’t anything to be gained by grinding together like that in the sense of actually stimulating each other. But it did make her intent so very clear. A very real need for more.

It wasn’t long after that she was acting on it, applying another firm squeeze before her fingers crawled up, and dug in under the hem of her shorts. Their lips still locked, she delivered a rather possessive growl into their mashing union as she dragged the shorts down off May, leaving them trapped against her own leg for the moment. All she needed was a bit more room after all.

That was enough for May to really start taking attention again. She pulled away from the kiss with a loud draw of breath, watching Daisy with intent. “You really think you’re going to take the lead with me?”

Daisy grinned up at her with her trademark devious look, her fingers digging right into the toned muscle of May’s bared ass.

“I’m going to. We both know that.”

Her hand slid around in a smooth motion, and without hesitation drove her first two fingers right up inside, starting out with a very controlled pulse of her quaking.

The effect made her squirm in arousal, seeing May light up at the intense situation, the way her body metaphorically melted around her fingers after being so tense on entry. It wouldn’t last all that long of course, but for just a little while, she had May’s will bending to hers, and that was no small achievement.

She maintained her position by applying another tantalizing, deep-reaching quake right through her body, then removing her fingers just as intently, setting that hand back on May’s hip to squeeze firmly.

May took a little longer to clear her head from the two bursts of erotic feeling, though her eyes were focused squarely on Daisy’s face throughout. The proud smirk on that pretty face was an obvious challenge directed at her.

“You’re in for it now.”

Her top went off within seconds, as did her shorts once she worked herself free of that leg. It was little surprise when Daisy did just the same in that time, leaving no doubt left that they were both headed directly for very intense intercourse.

Determined to stay on top in every sense, she went back in only after forcefully pinning Daisy’s arms to either side. Each impassioned kiss had her drive for dominance behind it. When her hips descend down onto Daisy’s, it was a reassertion of that just the same, stubborn in her goal.

Daisy met the challenge with even more excitement, pressing right back into those advances as she readied for her own counter. As soon as they parted lips again, she wrested a hand free to trail a finger right down May’s spine, sending tiny vibrations throughout before her hand inevitably curled up between her spread thighs once more.

Just as planned, it put May off balance enough for Daisy to take control back from her again, her fingers swirling around inside those folds with a vigorous dance. Manipulating the nerves in a way she had refined so well over the past couple of years.

“Yeah, I’m really in something, May, mmf.”

She yelped when May twisted her head around and bit her neck for that, though it only served to make her pulse harder with the next quake.

May gave out a guttural groan, her whole body arching in response as it went through her. It was wearing down her will to keep pushing for dominance alright, but not before she finally worked her way down towards returning the fingering at last.

After all her teasing, Daisy was taking to being on the receiving end at last, though it really couldn’t compare with what she was putting into May with every stroke. And there was a deeper urge growing to top that off entirely.

The constant rubbing and mashing of their bodies was getting her plenty worked up anyway. When she felt ready, she pulled her hand away again to vacate May, but kept it firmly pressed into the base of her spine while she began to sit up to face her.

That time, May was more confused when the pleasuring ceased, her own fingers drawing out in a breathy moment as she stared into Daisy’s eyes. Watching her get closer by the moment.

“What… what’s wrong?”

Daisy chewed her lip in another devious grin, then with a flick of her head mashed her hips forward as much as possible to grind firmly with May.

In the following moments, she began to twitch and groan, before throwing her head back with another outcry as her hips began clenching, then spasming out against their tight press.

May’s eyes went wider than ever as she felt a thick fluid shooting right up into her with each surge of Daisy’s hips, too bewildered to try and pull away just yet. When the hand keeping her in place finally relaxed, and their folds parted, she gasped loudly at seeing the sticky mess of what looked very much like semen splattered between them.

Even then, as Daisy herself came down from her apparent ejaculation, a few more globs of femcum were oozing out of her.

“Daisy, what the hell?”

Still giddy from her display, Daisy smirked as she reached down to swirl her fingers in the mess, and begin tracing it over May’s stomach. “Pretty neat, isn’t it? Figured out how to do it a while ago. No idea where it comes from, but it looks and feels just like the real thing.”

May quietly sat back a bit, starting to mull over just what had happened, her clean hand going to her head. Slowly, it started to dig through her hair as worries grew. “Daisy, you shouldn’t have just forced it into me like that. I wasn’t prepared for it.”

“What’s the big deal? I doubt it can impregnate anyone.”

“You ‘doubt’?” May slowly shook her head again, starting to look away for a while. The hormonal rush of their sexual encounter was subsiding quickly, all the latent tension and lust draining out of her.

While still upbeat and playful about the affair, Daisy was still aware enough of those clear concerns. Keeping to her grin, she reached her arms around May once again, feeling all around her body to try and keep her in the mood a little longer.

“I’ll teach you how to do it right now. That’ll probably be enough to clear it all out. I won’t make you do it into me if you’re really that worried.”

May turned her head to look at her, and then down at their shared sticky mess. After a few moments, she eventually broke into a quiet scoff at the ridiculous situation they were in.

“You can teach me how to make cum from no actual source inside? Just like that?”

Daisy gave a nod as she began to lean back, encouraging May to lay down on top of her so that they could both stare down her chest and stomach for a wide view of her spread legs. Both hands reached down to massage around her crotch, spreading more of her own residual cum around in the process.

“Just think about it building up inside. That big aching pocket, waiting to be emptied.”

She passed her fingers over the clit, applying tiny vibrations to it with every point of contact. Smiling as it brought out more gasps and sighs from May, her body already starting to clench and shift.

“I feel, something. It wasn’t there a moment ago, how does this even work?”

“I’ve been doing it for several years now, so it’s not related to terrigenesis. Don’t worry about how it works.”

May arched her back once again, gasping louder as the tension within grew stronger. Her breathing grew sharp, and after an initial shake, began flexing her hips outward vigorously as she launched glob after glob of cum out in front of them both.

Compared to Daisy’s own load, she had left quite the mess, something that they both looked over in further awe.

“See? Easy as that, once you know.”

She followed it up with tender kisses along May’s neck, and later up under her jawline, groping and caressing to make the most of their afterglow. Anything that would serve to help her really embrace the new capability they now shared.

“I don’t get how I can feel empty about something that can’t have been there to begin with.”

After her quiet musing, May eventually sat up again with a sigh at the new realization on her mind. “How are we going to clean this up without anyone noticing?”

“We wash off as much as we can, and if anyone asks, I hit you too hard and you were bleeding onto the sheet without noticing.” Daisy untangled her legs from May’s to start shifting herself off the bed. “I’ll take the cut to make it more convincing.”

“No, I’ll take it over, and use that story.” With an eye roll, May finally started to move again, carefully shifting over to the other side of the bed. It had all happened so quickly, and now they were already just as fast on deciding how to cover it up.

And the biggest question on her mind was if it would happen again.

“Daisy…”

Daisy had already beelined around for the bathroom, stopping at the door when called with little subtlety to her inviting look over the shoulder.

In the moment, May tilted her head around a bit, then nodded with a small smile. “Let’s be more careful about it, next time.”

That time, Daisy’s grin was more playful than smug, her hand extending out towards May as she tilted her head towards the shower.

“I’m glad there’s going to be a next time. Once you get the hang of it, it’s something else entirely.”

*

_ Three weeks later… _

“Come in.”

Coulson had a number of files spread across his desk. At that moment, his focus was on one form in particular. He didn’t even bother to look up at May as she slowly moved into the room.

“Close the door.”

May kept her stern expression as she went back to do as asked. Already, she had learned what Coulson was thinking, and was planning on the next several steps of the conversation ahead.

When he did finally look up from the form, it wasn’t even bemusement on his face. Solemn disbelief, but not disappointment.

“A year long hiatus from SHIELD? Is this a joke?”

May folded her arms, keeping to her cold stare.

“One of us has to be kidding about what I just said. And I’m pretty sure it’s not me. I shouldn’t have to say that this is one area where pranks aren’t acceptable. Especially to you, May.”

Eventually, after lightly biting her lip, May shook her head. “It’s no joke.”

Coulson leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together, waiting for the punchline.

“I’ll take six months in three from now, if I have to.”

“It’s not about losing you for that long, May. There’s ways around that. People can cover for you here and in the field. I can find you off-base assignments that can fit around whatever you plan on doing in that year. Only if you have an actual reason for it, and so far you haven’t given me any.”

May’s cold demeanour finally broke, though it was far from dramatic. Her arms went back down as she sighed, tilting her head forward for thought, then finally looking back to him to get it over with as quickly as possible.

“I’m pregnant.”

Coulson sat there, staring back at her for nearly a minute, trying to process what he had heard. The most he could do was break out into a subdued laugh, sitting forward again.

“Alright, you got me. I can’t say I like that you used the request of absence to set it up, but I’ve made myself clear on that already. Good one.”

“I told you, I’m not kidding. Test results were confirmed two days ago. You can look them over if you insist.”

The compounded revelation left Coulson even more speechless. One hand went up to his head as he started leaning over the desk. The other reached for a pen out of fidgeting habit rather than to go ahead and sign the request.

When he felt ready to try and tackle that, he looked back up with very deep confusion. “I’m going to ask who the father is, since you apparently intend on carrying to term and further arrangements need to be made. Especially if he’s outside knowledge of the agency.”

May glanced to the side with a mild tilt of her head, pursing her lips. “She’s very high up in SHIELD, actually.”

“She-?” He couldn’t even finish that single word question properly. On top of everything else, he was getting more baffled by the second. “So, what? Is this some kind of bizarre experiment of Simmons’ that you volunteered for, without either of you informing me?”

“Daisy is the father. As far as the fact that she’s did the impregnating, anyway.”

It was one layer of ludicrousness too much for Coulson. Without another word, he reached over for the intercom switch, glaring at May throughout.

“Daisy, would you mind coming to the office? Right now.”

His glare continued for the duration in silence, matched by May’s own unwavering stance as she settled back into her more typical state.

Even where the was another knock at the door he didn’t break eye contact.

“Open.”

The door opened cautiously to Daisy, who peered in briefly, and looked ready to leave when she noticed May standing there. It wasn’t difficult to piece together what was going on after their previous discussions and encounters over the past few weeks.

“Coulson, I-”

“Get in. Close the door. Not a word.”

She sheepishly did as ordered, chewing her lip firmly as she rather awkwardly moved up towards the desk. Keeping a rather blatant distance from May as she did so.

“I don’t want to know what the two of you have been getting up to. Normally, I’d say how this happened is your business, provided it stays professional when you’re on the job. But, quite frankly, I’m starting to ask myself why I shouldn’t ask Simmons to examine you both for any abnormalities that could pose a threat, to yourselves and others.”

“It’s not a threat-”

“I said, not a word.”

Daisy went extremely quiet after that. Her inclination towards talking back was now under wraps completely.

Coulson looked back to May, now showing his full displeasure at the situation he was dealing with. “I get it. You’re still thinking about the past, things you could have done differently. I’m still questioning how your judgement could be so compromised over something like this. Why you decided to try and sneak away from the rest of us, staying the bare minimum within the rules, without any explanation at all because of it.”

That time, when May’s demeanour broke again, it was far more subtle. The quiet inhale through her nose, and the glossy look forming in her eyes.

With great exasperation, Coulson looked back down to the form in front of him again. It was far too much for him to unpack at that moment. But if he left it too long, rumours and the like would begin to circulate, and he’d lose control of the situation.

After an elongated breath, he bit the bullet on signing that form, handing it back over to May. “I’m leaving it up to you if you take field work or what have you in the meantime. I’d recommend getting away from here for a long while. We can sort out what comes after when I’ve had time to think.”

May took the form without a word, her hand trembling a little as she clasped the sheet between her fingers, trying not to crumple it. Her future depended on making the most of it after all.

Coulson looked back to Daisy at last, maintaining his expression without falter. “Convince me to not order that examination.”

“She won’t find anything. That’s all I can say. If she hasn’t found anything after all the tests and surgeries I’ve been through, like when I got shot, there’s nothing she’s going to find.” Daisy sighed quietly, taking a breath to keep calm. “It has nothing to do with being inhuman. And it’s not contagious, I promise you that.”

May shot her the briefest of glances.

Coulson didn’t catch it, shifting towards a bemused look as he thought over Daisy’s vacuous explanation, and the further implications involved.

“What happens now is up to you. I don’t care how you decide to continue this relationship, or if it ends right here and now instead. All I need to know is what you plan on doing in the most basic sense. You’re secret agents, not high school students.”

Daisy and May looked to each other at last, now that the excessive awkwardness had been torn down by Coulson. In the end, he was right for calling out their nonsense way of going about it.

“I want to stay with her. If that means taking on field work to make up for not being here, I’ll gladly do that.”

After a nod of appreciation, May turned her head once again. “I wasn’t planning on just sitting around the whole time. When I can’t keep up with field work, I’ll let you know.”

“That’s better. So long as you keep each other safe, don’t let this compromise the assignments you do get, and above all else remain honest with me, I’m willing to negotiate the rest. For now, as far as outside this office is concerned, you’re both on long-term covert surveillance.”

“Keeping an eye on what? In case anyone asks.”

“I haven’t decided yet. Dismissed.”

May immediately started for the door, grabbing Daisy’s arm on the way to ensure she didn’t try and stay behind.

The way she did so, and released her arm once in the corridor made clear to Daisy that she wasn’t doing it out of anger at least. She decided to stay quiet as she followed May to her room, being discrete as she had learned to when it came to actually going inside.

When the door was closed, May put herself right against it, just barely keeping from sliding down to the ground in mental exhaustion.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.”

“I mean, I knocked you up, that’s as involved as I can possibly get. Now, it’s just a little more official.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

Daisy tightened her lips again, slowly circling back around to take May’s hands into her own. That time, it was purely to soothe her stressed mind, and reassure her that she was going to have her support.

“I am sorry I got careless the first time. That was stupid of me. But I don’t want you to feel ashamed of it, if you really do want to see this through.”

Through the stress, another smile came to May’s lips. Her fingers curling around Daisy’s, bringing her hands to her midsection below.

“I’ve been through a lot. This, I can deal with. You’ll just have to find me things to punch when I get angry.”

“I can imagine the mood swings already. About as hard as the fist swings.”

When her quip got a small laugh out of May, Daisy followed it up with a tender kiss, but left it at that. She knew better than to press for more at that time.

“I’ll start getting everything in order to leave. You deserve to pick where we go, May. It’s your maternity vacation, after all.”


End file.
